My Father's Son
by Solor Barnes
Summary: Edward learns more of his heritage, and a family is made whole! ONE SHOT, READ THE MAIN STORYLINE FIRST!


**Disclaimer: Splinter1 and I (King of Emeralds) do not own Teen Titans or the DC universe. We do however own the Dragons of Lair (Mine) and Edward, David and Cally Barnes (Splinter1)**

 **While talking with my co-author of this crossover universe, I considered the many possibilities of Edward's fathers, since this is part of his canon history now, and how the First Grand Darkness, Oblaan, donated Darkness. And I asked myself...**

 **... Who would have donated the Light?**

 **Note: READ THE MAIN STORY BEFORE THIS ONE! Otherwise, nothing will make sense. Start at Double Dragon Trouble, and read through The Dark Rebellion.**

XxXxX

 **[A month after "The Dark Rebellion"]** **  
** **[Titans Tower - Solor's room/Edward's office]**

"My son, what ails you?"

Solor looked around, making sure that no one was in the halls near his room. It had been about a month since he had voluntarily joined Edward in indefinite exile, and his work (along with Vilea's) was obviously making some changes. Edward was accepting of their help, and Solor was more than happy to see his honor brother working through his issues. A couple more months of this and Solor felt that it would be safe for him to petition that the commander of the dragon army be allowed to return to Lair.

Of course, tonight he was to make his report to his father, Feylfil. Or in the mortal language of English, Morning Star (or, as he preferred, Sol). Also known as the Grand Light of the Circle. And that was part of why Solor was in a slightly distracted state of mind.

"Nothing, Father", he reported, speaking to his communicator. "Edward's recovery is coming along nicely. In fact, he is making leaps and bounds so far. Exposure to Soskrein is helping, and the rest of both teams are trying equally hard to aid him in whatever way he needs. Sometimes as a sparring partner, sometimes a willing ear for his problems... and sometimes, just quiet company while the team relaxes. In a few months, he should be ready to return. Susie's been a huge help, though. For once, I'm glad the Circle was 'wrong'. She forgave Edward within a few days and that really helped Edward. When we couldn't get through to him, she did the impossible. Sometimes, it seems that Vilea and I are merely building on that foundation." He was smiling, though at the end, more of a proud dad than a Titan.

"That is wonderful to hear, my son", Sol replied, but still frowned despite the news. "But you are troubled. Speak what is on your mind. I shall aid you in any way I can." He decided not to gripe about Solor's implied rebuke. If Solor's the heir to the Light, he needed the leeway to voice a dissenting opinion. And, deep down, Sol figured he would hang in there until the Titans were gone to the First before opting to join Grand Death at the side of the First. Solor deserved that much and, he was slowly helping get dragons accepted by mortals. The fight at Fuji was a step backwards, though. Houses and other building were either destroyed or damaged in the fight, and, with Edward in exile, he was unable to help with some of the costs of rebuilding. Then again, the Japanese over in the other universe were of the opinion that Edward should commit seppuku to atone for the damage he was directly responsible for. Edward had a lot to answer for, and, he knew it deep down.

Solor looked at his father, hesitant, but eventually the words spilled out before he could stop himself.

"Are you... Edward's father?"

Needless to say, Sol was not expecting that question. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped. "W-W-Why do you ask?" he replied. "What brought this thought?"

"As I have interacted with Edward, I have noticed many things about him", Solor replied. "When I first met him, I dismissed it all as coincidence... but now, I cannot help but think this. I see a lot of you in him." Solor looked his father in the eye. "Tell me the truth, Father... is Edward my brother? Are we related by blood?"

Sol was quiet for a while. He didn't have the heart to look his Heir in the eye, but he did know if he didn't reply, he'd get angry. "... Yes. Edward is my son. Nova... Iilah... is my first mate."

Solor was floored by this response, and was glad he was already sitting down, or else he would have collapsed. Suddenly, so much made sense. "Edward is my brother..."

Sol nodded. "Indeed. Before Edward was conceived, I was Nova's mate. This was when I first became the Grand Light, mind you. But... no matter how hard we tried, we could not have an egg. It got to the point that the others in the Circle wanted me to find a new mate. But then she laid that egg, and I was so happy, I didn't care how it was made, or what it looked like. But then Edward hatched, and when I saw his scales changing color before my very eyes, I immediately brought him to the Circle. The rest, as you know... is history."

Solor couldn't believe it. Edward was his brother? His real, blood related brother? Then... he still had family! Family he actually liked! The last sibling he got along with died when he was very young, and now he knew that he still had one left! "I have to tell him!" Solor said, starting to stand.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Sol immediately shot down, forcing Solor to sit from the volume of his father's voice. "You will keep this revelation a secret, my Heir!"

"What?" Solor hissed, glaring at his father. "Excuse my rudeness, but Edward has a right to know! He only was reunited with his mother! He should be reunited with his father!"

"A father who banished him?" Sol replied. "A father who didn't bother to try and bring him back? A father who made no attempt to contact him, or leave him a trace of his history? A father who THREATENED to KILL him if he LOST CONTROL of his DARK POWERS?" Sol shook his head, sighing, and starting to calm down, though tears could be seen in his blue eyes. "Solor, Edward would hate me, knowing that I have done all of this AND withheld that information! I cannot have him know, not from you, not from anyone else!" Sol felt the tears starting to fall, but he didn't care. "I feel the same love for him that I do for you, my son, for all of my children. It would break my heart to lose another son to the anger and hatred that consumed you years ago."

Solor was silent. True, there were all of those things to consider. But Edward did deserve a chance to get to know his father. "Sol... if Edward asked you himself... would you tell him?"

Sol pondered this, wiping his tears away. "I would", he decided. "I would not lie to him if he asked me the truth."

"Then you would want to tell him yourself, at the right time", Solor concluded.

"... Yes."

"Father... why don't you come for a visit?" Solor suggested. "Even if you do not tell him, it would be a nice gesture to show that you support him, that there are no hard feelings between you both. And I'm sure Cally would love to meet her adopted 'Grandpa Sol'."

Sol snorted. "After what I said to her father? I think not."

"You'd be surprised by your grandchildren", Solor said with a smirk. "They have the capacity to forgive most offenses. And if she does remember, I am sure she would forgive you."

Sol sighed, nodding. "Very well, son... I will visit when I can. I can't guarantee it will be anytime soon, though. There is a lot of work to be done here, what with negotiations with the mortals over 'territory' and whatnot... But I will try to visit sometime in the next month."

"Would I be able to talk to Nova about this?" Solor asked. "Surely she knows already, and she has her own reasons for not telling Edward."

"I see no harm in this", Sol responded. He then held up a single finger. "But only if you vow not to speak a word of this to Edward, and make Nova agree to this under the name of the Light as well."

"I vow in the name of the Light not to tell Edward that I'm his brother by blood", Solor said, rolling his eyes. "Have a good night, father. I have more training with Edward in the morning."

"Pleasant dreams, son", Sol said, the communication cutting short. Solor sighed, lowering his communicator, and looked at his own claws, closing them into a fist.

"I will help you... my brother", Solor said, smiling softly to himself.

XxXxX

Edward had been pondering the question of his parentage since he was told that Oblaan, the unmourned Grand Darkness, was his own father. Or more like 1/7th due to there being 6 other dragons. And, for once, Edward had the time to seriously ponder it.

In the last month or so, Edward had been on "vacation", but, he knew that Nightwing was being nice. Edward was suspended due to his anger truly getting the best of him when his wife was killed. It was truly his darkest hour and he still only could remember bits and pieces.

It helped that he was discovering more and more branches in his personal family tree, and, Vilea had assigned him the task of mapping his family tree. She said that there would be six blank spots marked "Father" that would likely not ever be filled with a name. So, Edward put in a spot for the different Dragon clans, and, there would be no real notations of grandparents above those except a slot for each.

There was a section for "siblings" and, Vilea was proudly listed as a half-sister due to Oblaan being their respective father, but, different mothers. When Vilea saw her name listed, she blushed and tried, without success to get Edward to remove it. He would have none of it and said, "Like it or not, Heiress, you are a sister in the real sense. I don't give a crap that Oblaan is our father. As much as I hate him, I still must be willing to accept this and try to forgive him as I have you. I will likely never know the other aspects of WHO donated to the cause. Yes, that saddens me because I would like to go to these dragons to at least give them a hug and my thanks."

In the descendants section, there was "Perdicus" as "Adopted Son" with the dates of 27-33 AD. Then, under direct descendants: "David 1776-?" and of course baby Callisto.

Edward had drawn a dashed line to indicate those he counted as family (meaning the Titans in both universes). He also indicated the previous Grand Death (Now ironically deceased) in a spot of honor. Edward included him because of the sacrifice offered to save Edward's life at the end of the Dragon War. Granted that Grand Death was unpetrified made little difference in Edward's mind. They did not see eye to eye at first, but, after the war ended, Edward made peace with the old dragon…as did Solor!

[Edward?] Raven piped up, [I just picked up an interesting emotion from Solor. He seemed overjoyed about something besides his Star being pregnant, but, he quickly clamped down on it.]

[Might have been good news from Lair, possibly,] Edward mused. He was well aware that his progress was being reported to the Circle, yet, he knew that his recovery was proceeding on track, according to Vilea and Solor.

He decided not to pry, though.

 **[Later that day]**

Solor had located Edward's mother and after getting her to swear to secrecy asked her, "How do you think Edward will react if he finds out that Sol is one of his fathers?"

She looked shocked for a moment and asked, "How do you know this?"

Solor replied, "I just got off the phone with my father and he confirmed that you were his first mate when he was elevated to Grand Light. I answered your question; please answer mine."

Nova said, "He would likely react in a positive manner. I know my son has been wondering more and more about who helped me with laying his egg. Finding out that Oblaan is one of his dads didn't sit well with him. To find out that Sol is another piece of the puzzle might be a morale boost."

Solor sat back and thought about it, "I'm not so sure. Edward got his ass chewed out royally by the Circle and especially by Sol."

"I may not have been a part of his life, Starborn," Nova said, steeling her gaze, "But, in the last year, I have gotten to know my only child pretty well. Granted, I was stunned when he really lost it back in our home, I have to forgive him regardless. If this happens again, though, call me! I know he would not attack me any more than he would hurt your little girl."

"You do know that they said that if he exploded like that again, they would have to kill him," Solor said.

"If it happens here, the Circle has no jurisdiction," Nova objected.

"Not in their eyes," Solor replied, "He was tried over a year ago and the fact that Edward's never been subject to our laws and traditions was deemed irrelevant. He's still a Child of the First."

"He deserves to know," Nova said after a moment, "But, he has to ask and how do we get him to ask Sol?"

Solor said, "I invited Sol over here. Maybe I can get Edward to ask?" He then frowned to himself, thinking carefully. "But how can I get him to ask without mentioning that I know...? Wait, of course!" Solor slapped his own forehead. "Even if the Circle couldn't confirm who exactly donated their own DNA to the pool, there had to be dragons that brought objections forward, asking the Circle to bring him back! If we can get the subject of the matter up in front of Edward, he might be curious enough to pursue it, even despite my father's objections!"

Nova grinned, showing her pointed teeth. She gently ran a hand through Solor's hair. "You remind me much of your father when he was younger", she admitted. "He may not look it now, but he was quite devious in his youth. Every little action had an ulterior motive. Very well. I'll ask personally. I want to know if they are still alive or not; perhaps we can add more to Edward's family tree?"

"I think he would like that", Solor said, smirking. "I'll keep tabs with my father; when I have a specific date, I'll let you know, and we can plan the big reveal."

Nova only smirked, excited for the day.

 **[3 Weeks Later]**

"Thanks for visiting", Nightwing said to the leader of the Light dragons. "Edward and Solor are out right now, but they should be home soon."

Sol only smiled gently. "That is alright. I can stay for most of the day; the Circle was generous enough to let me go for the day." He then noticed a little girl standing in front of him, and couldn't help but grin. He kneeled down, holding his arms open. "Hello, Soskrein. Come give me a hug."

The Twilight dragon smiled, and upon receiving permission, immediately launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, Grandpa Sol!" she said, giggling lightly.

"I missed you too, Susie", Sol said, smiling. He picked her up, holding her gently as he kissed her cheek. Then he noticed Nova was also nearby, and immediately he made his face a bit flat. "Nova", he said curtly, trying not to show the awkwardness in his expression.

Nova couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "It has been a while, Feylfil... I assume you are doing well?"

"I am", Sol responded. "Last time we met was under... slightly troubling times, but also glad ones."

"Cally's birth, yes", Nova said softly. "We both have our own cute granddaughters now, don't we?" She looked at her own hands, sighing. "When did we get so old, Feylfil?"

"A long time ago", Sol replied, smiling gently. "Come; we can converse a bit. I do have some concerns from the Circle to express to you, and you alone." Nova raised an eyebrow, but agreed to it. Once Soskrein was back on the ground, the two dragons headed upstairs towards the roof, just as Rachael arrived with Cally.

"Where are they going?" she asked, looking after the older dragons. "Edward and Solor will be back soon."

"Just old friends catching up, I bet", Nightwing said. "We should leave them be; I think they know a bit more about each other than we know."

The two older dragons were on the roof, with Sol not knowing that Edward would be arriving there shortly. He turned to Nova, and his expression was far from happy. She noticed right away, and frowned as well. "What is wrong?"

"Life... was able to get a read on you when she came close to contact with you, during my son's wedding", Sol replied. "Iilah... I am sorry to say you don't have very long left. Thirty, thirty-five years, tops."

Nova sighed. She knew it would be serious when he used his real name on her. "So... just enough time to see Cally grow up... are you going to tell Edward?"

Sol immediately shook his head. "That is for you to share at your own discretion, Iilah. I've been the bearer of bad news too many times, whether it was welcomed or not." He looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. "I know that I've told you many bad things in your life... and I do apologize for it."

"It is the past", Nova replied. Without revealing it, she spied Edward and Solor flying behind the Grand Light, and knew if she was able to time it right, she'd be able to bring up the subject of Edward's heritage just as he came within earshot.

She waited for a few moments and asked, "Has the Circle ever determined who my son's other fathers are?"

"Well," Sol said, "as you know, you were not the only one who asked us to reconsider bringing Edward back and the answer was the same, 'No, that is not possible,'"

Nova sighed, "I was such a fool to not even try to get those other names...and to think that Oblaan himself was the one who gave his seed in the attempt. It makes me shudder, knowing that my son has such a heavy burden."

"I take it Solor has told you that he knows?" Sol asked, still unaware that Edward and Solor were a few seconds from landing.

"Knows what?" Edward said, startling Sol.

Edward then said, "What brings the Grand Light to my abode? Not that I mind, though. Regardless of universe, we are honored to be in your presence. Welcome to my home."

It was clear that Edward was curious about what he had heard.

"Sol," he continued, "Has the Circle found any clue as to the other dragons who sired me? Are any of them likely to still even be alive, except for Oblann the Cursed Traitor." Edward was finding it hard to forgive Oblaan as he was the one that ordered his brother to be raped and broken. In fact, despite what he told Vilea weeks earlier, it was far easier to forgive his half-sister than the dragon who laid such a curse on his own son.

Sol looked into Edward's brown eyes, and couldn't bring himself to lie. He sighed slowly, wanting to forestall it as long as he could. "There were... five dragons that came to the Circle, begging us to return you. When we asked why, they immediately clammed up, and refused to claim responsibility as your father. Probably because a situation like this had never been heard of. Unfortunately... all of them are long dead. The Earth dragon in the group died five hundred years ago, and he was ancient, even by Earth dragon standards. He almost got to be as tall as Grand Earth himself." He then shook his head, sighing more, knowing Edward would ask either way. "However... the Light dragon we believe was one of the sires... he is definitely still alive. And he is ashamed that he let you go."

Edward's eyes widened as he put the clues together. "Sol, tell me the truth...You're the Light Dragon who helped me, aren't you?"

Sol sighed and sat down, "I won't lie to you...my son. Yes, I am the Light that shines with you."

That single sentence was a sledgehammer to the gut.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, his emotions boiling heavily from happiness to anger. Happy that Sol had been honest...angry because Sol had the guts to threaten his own son's life.

"I had the right to know!" Edward said, "I waited 3000 plus years to find out who sired my egg, and, you didn't even have the courage to tell me." He walked to the edge of the roof and looked over the bay, trying to keep his emotions in check, lest Rachael come phasing through the tower and demanding to know what in Trigon's name was going on.

Sol let out a low growl. "I didn't have the courage to tell you? You, son, are DAMN right about that!" He curled his hands into fists. "What could I say to you? What could I do to show you that I cared without sending the wrong message? 'Hey, I'm your dad! Sorry I banished you to another universe three thousand years ago!' Or here's a better one! 'Hey, meet your half brother who is several hundred years younger than you, whom I sired a thousand years later because I finally got over losing both you AND your mother!' I thought... I thought..." Sol finally let himself be weak, letting the tears fall once more in front of Edward. "I thought I would never see you again! I thought that we would never get the chance to meet, and now that we do, you're already close to my age! I have lost three thousand years of being a father to you, and I am approaching my three thousandth year of being the Grand Light! I didn't want you to find me, only to lose me in a few hundred years!" Finally, Sol was spent, and he let out a loud, anguished roar that echoed for miles out towards the ocean.

Edward turned around and said, "Forgive me, I shouldn't have accused you of being lacking in courage. You have the courage now...Father. That's the important thing. What I told you the first time we talked still stands: I harbor no grudge against you or the Circle for sending me here. Do not be saddened that the last 3,000 years cannot be recovered." He pulled Sol into a hug, "I know how hard it is to show weakness. But, I've learned that it's not a weakness to let these feelings out. I suppose I should be furious that you threatened to put me down...but, I have to let that go. You are responsible with helping to maintain Balance in your world. That means, at least to me, that should a dragon threaten that balance or mortals, you have to do what is needed to restore Balance. That's one reason I have fought for Lair. The other was for protecting my friends there and, oddly enough, protecting my blood family."

Sol, now knowing Edward was accepting of having the Grand Light as his father, smiled slowly, and wrapped his arms around him, holding Edward close. After a touching moment, he pulled one arm back, and turned to Solor and Nova. "So, are you going to join the family hug, or is this just a father-son thing?"

Nova smiled, and immediately joined in, along with Solor. "How does it feel, knowing that your honor brother is actually your blood brother now?" Sol asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"It feels...WONDERFUL!" Edward said with a smile, "You know...Vilea's part of the family as well. She deserves to share in this."

"Oh, crap!" Solor said and his face paled, "I think my head hurts from figuring this one out. Half-siblings or what?"

Nova shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You are on good terms, so she deserves some of this as well." She grabbed Edward's communicator, asking the computer to send Vilea up as well. "And while we're at it, bring up Rachael, Cally, and Soskrein up too! This is the happiest day of my life!"

It took several minutes for everyone to gather and Edward said, "Y'all might as well sit down, because what needs to be shared, you will be grateful for the advice."

They sat down, Cally with her mom, Susie sitting next to Vilea.

"I've gotten some great news, and some not so great news," Edward said, "The not so great news is what I've expected to hear for a while. Most of my sires are, indeed, with the First. In fact, five out of seven are among the dearly departed. One is in Hell, paying for his crimes against dragons and mortals alike.

"However, one dragon who helped sire me is alive and well. Folks, I'd like to introduce you to my Father...Sol, the Grand Light of the Circle!"

Almost immediately, upon hearing that, Soskrein let out a happy squeal, and immediately tackled Edward (without knocking him down this time), hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Uncle Edward!" Then she let out a low gasp, her smile growing bigger. "Wait... if Grandpa is your dad... then you're really my uncle!" She let out another excited squeal, hugging him slightly tighter.

"Yes, you are my niece for real! And, Cally is your cousin, as well. But, I like the whole 'sister' thing, so if you still want to call Cally your sister, it's perfectly fine with me." Edward said with a glimmer in his eyes.

Vilea, meanwhile, had paled lightly. "Well... that, I was not expecting. Oh, First, I tried killing Sol's kids..."

Nova, meanwhile, only nudged her lightly, chuckling. "You're already forgiven, Dark Heir. If my mate held a grudge, you would know."

"Oh really? And how would that be found out?" Vilea asked, almost dreading the question.

"You... don't actually want to know that. Feyfil was, after all, the Grand Inquisitor of the Circle before he was promoted to Grand Light", Nova finished, causing the Dark Heir to pale even more.

By then, the other Titans, hearing the happy squeals from Susie came running up to see what was all the excitement.

Rachael said in a classic monotone, "Guys...you're not gonna believe this: Edward just found his dad. It's Sol!"

That got a happy squeal from Starfire, of course, who grabbed Edward in a classic Starfire hug. That was followed by the rest of the team hugging Edward and shaking Sol's hand before Sol said, "To Oblivion with it...FAMILY HUG!"

With that, the group all gathered for a group hug and that evening, they all went out in civilian attire (Edward let his dad borrow some clothes and since the team knew Nightwing's secret identity, he got rid of the mask for a change) to celebrate. In Edward's mind...money well spent. They toasted the memory of those who Edward would never know and, it was the best thing that could happen to Edward since he lost it a month ago. Vilea later gave Edward a three day break from their lessons as a reward.

A major piece in Edward's life puzzle was in place and Edward made it a point to share his life story with his own parents.

For the first time, Edward had a for-real family...and he couldn't be happier.

The End...For Now.


End file.
